


A Broken Breed

by AkiyamaAsuna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Child Abuse, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Rape, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiyamaAsuna/pseuds/AkiyamaAsuna
Summary: Alphas and omegas are rare in a world of Betas. They make up about 5% of the world's population, making them worth millions. Alphas and Omegas have become the most sought after creatures. Only the richest and most powerful people in the world would own these creatures, most are considered pets. Breeders were created to keep a steady flow of alphas and omegas. Victor is one of many breeders, as well as an alpha himself. He is one of the largest and most successful breeders in the world.





	1. Prologue

Victor smiled as he played with the kids on the floor. The sixteen year old giggled as the children tackled him. Even though victor was a young alpha he had very long silver hair and soft features. He was smaller than most alphas as well. 

“Victor! Catch me!” one of the kids yelled, jumping on him. 

“Victor! Get off of the floor this minute!” Victor jumped and scrambled off the floor. His father came in with a young omega in heat.

“Sorry papa, I was just playing.” Victor said softly. His father grabbed his hair roughly.

“Your an alpha! You need to start acting like it and stop being a disappointment.”

“I’m sor-“ Victor fell to the floor as his father slapped him across the face. Victor held his face, whimpering. 

“Don’t apologize! Now get up and follow me.” Victor got up quickly and followed his father. His father carried the young omega to a heat rooms. His father pushed the omega into Victor’s arms. “Get in there. Your going to bond him.”

“B-But… he’s so young.” Victor held the boy in his arms. His father grabbed his hair roughly and pulled him to the room. 

“Do what your told. His heat will be over soon so bond him quick.” His father said and slammed the door. Victor jumped. He laid down omega down. 

“Alpha! Please!” The omega cried. Victor stroked his cheek and released his sent. The omega calmed down and relaxing into his touch. 

“It’s okay. I won't hurt you…” Victor said softly. 

“Alpha, please~, i want alpha~,” 

“No, little one, you’re too young for this.” Victor said stroking his cheek. He smiled down at the omega. “You’re so beautiful, little omega. Since I’m going to be your alpha now, I’m going to take good care of you.” 

Victor held his hand. “I’m going to bond you. It’ll hurt but it’ll be over quick.”

“Alpha, please~!” Yuri moaned grabbing on to Victor. Victor pulled him close and bit down on his neck. The young omega squirmed and whimpered. Victor realised his scent and licked the mark. 

“It’s okay, little one. It’s over.” Victor said holding the omega close.

 

The rest of the day went by slow. Victor sat by the omega trying to comfort him. As the omega’s heat drew to a close, he pulled away from Victor and curled up. “Don’t touch me.”

“Are you okay?” Victor asked.

“Don’t talk to me.” The boy cried. “I don’t want to be here. I want to go home.” 

Victor frowned. “I’m sorry…” 

“No your not! I want my mom!” The boy cried. 

The door swung open as Victor's father walked in. “Pick the boy up and take him to the house. He’ll sleep with you.” 

“Okay papa…” Victor said. He tried to pick up the omega, who started screaming and hitting Victor. 

“I want my mom. Leave me alone!” The boy cried. 

“Your mother’s dead. She was executed for harboring an illegal omega.” Victor's father said grabbing the omega roughly. “Now your going to be a good omega for my son and listen to him.” 

The omega broke down sobbing crying out for his mother. Victor picked him up and quickly carried him to the house. He laid the boy on his bed. “I’m sorry, I’ll take care of you now.” 

“No, I hate you! Leave me alone.” The boy cried. Victor felt like his heart was ripped out of him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” Victor cried. He tried to touch the omega’s cheek. 

“Don’t touch me!” The omega cried. Victor pulled away. 

“What are you doing?” Victor's father stood in the doorway. He grabbed Victors arms and pulled him out of the room. He grabbed his belt and pulled Victors pants down. “Please don’t!”

“You are a disappointment. You’ll never be able to take over the family business if your a weakling.” His father said and started whipping him. Victor whimpered and stayed quiet until it was over. 

“Now go make your omega shut up. He’s going to be put to work tomorrow.” 

“Okay papa…” Victor said softly. He went to his room and went up to the bed. “Omega, please calm down. You need to stop crying.” 

“I want my mom!” The boy cried. 

“You need to calm down. My papa will hurt you.” Victor commanded. “Please, it’ll be okay.” 

The boy calmed down sniffling. Victor tucked him in. “Good, now get some rest.” 

The boy eventually fell asleep. Victor laid on the floor and fell asleep. 

 

A week soon passed and Victor found himself in his father's office. “My dear Victor. Your going to be inheriting the family business soon. The honor of being a breeder has been passed down from generation to generation. To protect the value and quality of the alphas and omegas being breeded, the licenses were strictly regulated and still is today. This is an honor that was passed down to me by my father and to him for his father and so on. Soon it will be your turn to continue our family legacy. I want to make sure you are ready for it. I’m going to have you start taking over more of the work. Your going to be in the barn everyday monitoring and running the place.” 

“Okay papa, I’ll make you proud.” Victor said. 

“You better, now get your omega and head home. It’s getting late.” His father said. Victor nodded and left the room. He soon saw his omega, who he learned was named Yuuri. He has read his file and found out how he got there. Yuuri was conceived by an alpha guard and a beta women during a drinking festival. His mother had been able to keep who his father was a secret until Yuuri had presented as an omega at the age of twelve. He was torn away from his mother, who was arrested and executed. 

Yuuri was helping put the children to bed. He held a small child in his arms that he had grown attached to. “Okay, Yuri. No more biting. It’s not nice.” 

“I don’t want to sleep!” The hotheaded five year old said. 

“Yuuri,” Victor walked up to him. “It’s time to go.” 

“Leave him alone! He doesn’t like you!” Yuri yelled. 

“We have to go Yuuri. My papa said we had to be back at the house soon.” Victor said. His father always set a curfew for him, saying he was too young to be working late. Yuuri nodded and put Yuri down. He let Victor lead him to the house. “We could watch a movie or play a board game if you want?” 

“Just because you force me to be your mate, doesn’t mean I’ll like you.” Yuri said. “I’m tired.”

“Okay,” Victor said softly and watched was Yuuri left. He sat down on the couch and sighed. He’s was trying to be nice to Yuuri but it was clear that Yuuri didn’t want anything to do with him. 

Victor rubbed his head as his headache started getting worse. He had been having headaches off and on for the past week. He laid down and fell asleep on the couch, hopping it would be gone by the morning. 

Victor woke up to his father shaking him. He whimpered and held his head. He was incredibly pale and his body was shivering uncontrollably. “Victor, are you okay?” 

“It hurts,” Victors voice was weak. He felt his father pick him up. He whimpered as his father carried him to the infirmary in the barn. 

“Fix him,” His father demanded as he laid his son on the table. The doctors soon surrounded Victor. It was a little while before the doctors sat Victor's father down. 

“He has rejection sickness…” the doctor said. Alpha and omegas could get really sick if their mates rejected them and it could be deadly as well. Both the one being rejected and the one rejecting got sick. It would start off with just headaches and soreness and would progress into flu-like symptoms or worse. “Let him rest and bring his omega here.” 

 

Yuuri was terrified as Victor's father dragged him out of bed. 

“How dare you reject my son! You’re nothing but an omega! You have no right to reject him!” Yuuri curled up as he was punched and kicked. “You will never be worth anything but an incubator for your alphas children!” 

Yuuri whimpered too scared to do anything. After a few minutes, Victors father stopped and carried him to the infirmary. He was soon thrown in bed with Victor. Yuuri whimpered and curled up. 

“If you ever hurt my Victor again, I will make sure you regret it.” His father said and left. Yuuri just cried. Victor wrapped his arms around the omega trying to calm him down but Yuuri just got more upset. Victor whimpered and pulled away as his head started pounding harder. 

The doctors put Yuuri in the bed next to Victor’s and tried to calm him down. “Yuuri, you need to calm down. Master won’t like it. Your hurting Victor.” 

“No, I hate him! I want my mom.” Yuuri cried. Soon Yuri was brought into the room and pushed in bed with Yuuri. Yuuri immediately started to calm down as the child clung to him. He instinctively started to scent the boy. 

“Good thinking. Omegas instincts to care for a child are stronger than anything.” One of the doctors sighed. “Let’s get him some things to build a nest.” 

Yuuri had soon build a small nest in the bed, scenting everything as he went. The doctors laid Victor in the bed as Yuuri finally succumbed to exhaustion, tricking Victor into thinking his mate was accepting him. Victor curled up to the two of them and held them close.


	2. Chapter 1

Victor was 25 when his father passed away, leaving him the family business. In the two years that had passed, Victor had already started proving himself as a breeder and a cruel man, just like his father. In the 11 years since his alpha sickness he had changed a lot. Physically and mentally. Victor was now a whole head taller and more muscular. He had also cut his long hair. 

Victor rolled onto his side and stroked Yuuri’s swollen stomach, his slender body already showing the small bumps caused by his second child growing in the omega. Now, the only person to see Victors soft side was his child. Victor loved his little boy more than anything and he was ecstatic to be having a second one as well. Victor quickly showered and dressed. He gave Yuuri a rough shove to wake him up. “Yuuri, go make breakfast.”

Yuuri groaned but got up quickly and left for the kitchen. 

Victor went to the room across from his. He smiled as two little blue eyes greeted him. “Daddy!” 

“Good morning my little Nikita.” Victor smiled picking up the toddler. Nikita looked just like Victor did as a child. He had the same blue eyes and silver hair. Despite being small for his age, he was very smart and active. Victor carried Nikita to the kitchen and put him in his highchair. He strapped him in. “Are you ready for breakfast, my child?” 

“Yes daddy,” Nikita said softly. Nikita was shy and quiet. He didn't like playing with the other children in the barn. He always wanted to be close to his parents, often clinging to them. 

Yuuri was quiet as he finished cooking and made their plates. Victor never showed any kind of softness or caring to Yuuri anymore. He only showed any concern for him when Yuuri had been pregnant with Nikita. Yuuri had only seen him be kind with his child. He slowly made his way to the table. He accidentally slipped and dropped Victor’s plate onto the ground, causing small pieces of glass to fly everywhere.

“I-I’m sorry!” He freaked out and set Nikita’s plate down and started to clean up. 

“Just make a new one!” Victor growled and pushed Yuuri away from the glass. He cleaned up the glass. 

Yuuri got up quickly and made him a new plate. He then set it on the table and started to feed Nikita. Once Victor and Nikita were finished eating, Victor took Nikita to get him ready, leaving Yuuri to eat. He hadn't been feeling good with the morning sickness, but he still forced himself to eat a little. Once he finished, he started cleaning up. 

Victor came back out with Nikita. He put Nikita on the couch and turned the TV on. He pulled Yuuri to the bedroom and kissed him deeply, stroking his sides. 

Yuuri kissed back, knowing Victor's kisses meant nothing except that he wanted one thing. Victor never hurt him during sex. He alway made sure Yuuri enjoyed it as much as Victor did. In their eleven years of being bonded, Victor knew everything about Yuuri's body and all of his sensitive spots. 

Victor pushed Yuuri onto the bed sucking on his neck as he grinded against Yuuri. Yuuri moaned. “Victor~” 

Victor continued. After a round, Victor pulled out and got dressed. “Hurry up and get clean. Then go down to the barn to serve breakfast. I'm going out today so you need to watch Nikita.” 

Yuuri nodded and cleaned up. He didn't speak much. He got dressed and headed to the barn, taking Nikita with him. There were two alphas guarding the entrance. The first floor was only a large rec rooms and kitchen. The upstairs were the classrooms and the infirmary. The rooms were all downstairs. Each breeding pair was given their own room. There were also large rooms with beds lined up side by side for the kids. There was one room for each the girls and boys that haven't presented yet then another set for the alpha and omegas that haven't been bonded yet. 

Yuuri looked around. He hated everything about this place. But he knew he didn't have a choice. He started doing his normal work, keeping a close eye on Nikita. He had envied that child for a while but he still cared for Nikita. 

“I was sent up here to watch Nikita.” Yuri huffed. Yuri had presented as an omega when he was 9, surprising everyone. He had always been hothead and abrasive leading everyone to think he would be an alpha. 

Yuuri just looked at the omega. He handed Nikita to Yuri and continued to work. Yuri sat at the table and held Nikita in his lap. 

“My birthday is in a month.” Yuri said quietly. “I'll be 16 soon. That means I'll be sold, doesn't it?” 

Yuuri nodded slowly. 

“It's not fair!” Yuri yelled. Nikita started crying and reached out for Yuuri.

Yuuri ignored the boy and continued to work. Yuri frowned and held the little boy close, trying to get him to calm down. 

“Did Master… did he, uh, force you this morning?” Yuri asked. 

Yuuri nodded. Yuri looked at him. “Is it scary? Would I get a master that does that to me?” 

“Mommy!” Nikita cried. Yuuri hated to be called mommy. He had wanted Nikola to call him dad too. He may be an omega but he was also guy. Victor had refused and insisted Nikola called him mom. 

Yuuri continued to ignore Nikita. He looked at Yuri and shrugged at his question. Yuri struggled to hold the screaming toddler. “Should I take him to another room?” 

Yuuri huffed and picked up the child. He looked at Nikita with anger. Nikita continued to cry and clung to Yuuri. “Mommy!” 

Yuuri started working again, not even trying to comfort the crying toddler. Yuri helped him setting the the food on the buffet table. “Everyone will be up for breakfast soon.” 

Yuuri nodded, setting Nikita down. Yuuri and Yuri served the food as the room filled up. Nikita sat on the floor screaming. Yuuri picked up the child, getting annoyed. He took him to an empty room and spanked him hard. Nikita screamed. “Mommy! Please no!” 

Yuuri spanked him five times and then left the room, locking the boy in there. He stood by the door, just listening closely. Nikita’s sobs soon died down and Yuuri could hear him sniffling. Yuuri opened the door and went over to him. He patted the boy’s head softly. 

“S-Sorry mommy…” Nikita said softly. 

Yuuri pulled Nikita into his arms and held him. “It's okay…” 

Nikita clung to him, sniffling hard. Yuuri took him back out and continued to work with the boy in his arms. Nikita laid his head on Yuuri’s shoulder quietly. 

Victor came back around noon, finding Yuri right away. He came in with a new alpha. He often brought a new alpha when he wanted to start a new breeding pair. He was always careful about inbreeding and alphas were cheaper than omegas. 

“Come take this one to the infirmary and have him washed and checked over.” Victor said to Yuuri. Nikita reached out for Victor. Victor hardly disciplined Nikita and Yuuri would do it in front of Victor. 

“Daddy!” Nikita smiled. 

Victor took him from Yuuri and held him close. “Hi baby, have you been a good boy?” 

Nikita clung to him. “Yes daddy.” 

“Good, you can get a treat tonight.” Victor smiled. 

“Boob?” Nikita asked excited. Victor didn't let Yuuri stop breastfeeding in hopes it would keep the two happy. Omegas were able to form strong bonds with their children through breastfeeding. 

“Has mommy not feed you today?” Victor frowned, looking at Yuuri. 

Yuuri looked at his hands. Victor growled and handed Nikita back to Yuuri. “Feed him. I'll take him up to the Infirmary.” 

Yuuri nodded and took Nikita to the empty room again. He hated breastfeeding. He took off his shirt and fed Nikola. Nikola happily drank with his arms around Yuuri's waist. He finished and curled up in Yuuri's arms. “Love mommy.” 

Yuri came into the room, nervously. “Yuuri… my heat… it's about to start.”

Omegas that haven't been bonded were tied up and locked into a room alone during the days of their heat. It was absolute torture. They weren't allowed to even touch themselves or even given food. An average heat could last anywhere from four to eight days. 

Yuuri frowned. He knew how bad it could be. Yuri sat next to him. He angrily started punching a pillow. “It's not fair! I hate how he can just force me to… go through that!” 

Nikita jumped and clung to Yuuri crying. 

Yuuri frowned. He pulled Yuri into a hug. Yuri curled up to him. The two slowly became close and Yuri soon became like a son to Yuuri. 

“I'll miss you. You've been like a father to be for a very long time.” Yuri said. 

Yuuri nodded. He kissed Yuri’s forehead, holding him tight. Yuri curled up to him. 

 

The new alpha was sitting on the edge of the bed naked as a doctor checked him over. Victor watched quietly. 

“He’s seems to be in perfect heath. The medical records they sent with him are clean as well. I’m just waiting on the results of some test. They should be done soon.” 

Victor nodded. “Thanks, I'll have some time alone with him.” 

The doctor nodded and left. The alpha was quiet the whole time. He was still and compliment. “Aren’t you a well trained alpha?” 

“Yes, master.” Otabek said nervously. Victor smirked.

“Good. Now, I’m only going to tell you the rules once so listen close. I do not put up with any disobedience. You are to listen to anything i ask if you. You will be bonded tomorrow. I expect you to bond this omega and get him pregnant as often as possible. You are not to touch another omega in a sexual way except your own. If an omega goes into heat you are to alert a guard immediately. You will be responsible for your omega. If he is disobedience, you will be the one to get punished. You are allowed to punish your omega and force him into obedience as long as you don’t in danger the babies. The omega you are bonding with is a fiesty one but i will not go easy on you because of that. You will be punished anytime he steps out of line. You will be expected to help around the barn as well. You will be assigned at station as soon as your omegas heat is over. You will not try to escape or hurt anyone other than your omega, understand?” 

“Yes master.” Otabek said. 

“Good. I’ll be sending someone in here to get you cleaned up and ready for your omega.” Victor said as he left. He found the doctors. 

“The results are finished. He’s clean and ready for breeding” the doctor said.

Victor nodded. “Now we just wait for Yuri's heat to start.”


	3. Chapter 2

Yuuri sat in the nursery breastfeeding Nikita. Yuuri watched Nikita and was reminded of the Victor he first met. Nikita hair was growing long and looking just like a younger version of Victor. At that time Yuuri would even have said that Victor was kind. But His father forced him to cut his hair and molded Victor into what he wanted.

“I’m going to be leaving for a trip tonight. I’m going to a slave market in Japan for a few days.” Victor said entering a room. “Once you finished feeding Nikita, pack me a suitcase for my trip.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri said.

“You're getting your first ultrasound today too.So come down to the barn around 12.” Victor said and left. He had all the omegas and Alphas that were ready for sale gathered up and loaded into the truck. Then went to check on the pregnant omegas. Victor made sure they all had regular check ups. He was very particular about keeping them in perfect heath. Omega pregnancies were different then a betas. Omegas were pregnant longer, around 11-13 months. They also typically would have two to three babies at a time. Though, Victor kept Yuuri on birth control, which caused an omega to have only one or two the first few months after coming off of it. 

Victor sat next to Yuuri as he got checked out. 

“Is it just one again? Or is it more?” Victor asked excited. Yuuri was nervous. 

“Its twins.” The doctor, Dina, said.

“Twins…” VIctor gasped. He didn’t mean to get Yuuri pregnant this time. He had forgot to give Yuuri his birth control during his last rut but he was excited to have another child. He looked at Yuuri and soon smiled. “Two babies. I hope one of them looks like you.”

“T-two?” Yuuri was scared. He hated giving birth. The pain he got was horrible and he never wanted to go through it again. 

“They are both healthy.” Dr. Dina said. He turned on the heart monitor and they heard two strong heartbeats. “They have strong heart beats.”

Yuuri listened quietly. Victor smiled happily. “It’s so beautiful.”

They soon finished the scan and the doctor gave them pictures of the babies. Victor helped Yuuri up. “I just have one more thing to finish up then we’ll head home, okay?”

Yuuri nodded. He didn't talk as he followed victor. 

They headed down to the omega’s room. Nikita was sitting with Yuri as another omega did his hair. He was in a beautiful dress with his hair all done. Yuri was flushed and rosy. His smell was getting sweeter as his heat got closer.

“You look so beautiful. You’re new mate will love you.” Victor smirked, grabbed Yuri by his arm roughly. Yuri froze as he processed what Victor said. He knew something was going to happen but he was too scared to ask what.

Yuuri frowned. “Victor...don't hurt him…” 

“He’ll be fine. He’ll be 16 in a month, but since his heat is about to start, I’m going to bond him early. I don't want to have to wait another three months to bond him.” Victor said.

Yuuri frowned and stood in front of Yuri. “You can’t! He’s still just a child!” 

“He won't get hurt. Would you rather I sell him off?! He’s safer if he stays here and becomes a part of a breeding pair! I know he means a lot to you that’s why I'm bonding him. He’ll stay here forever.” VIctor said getting angry. He knew the Yuuri was attached to the omega so he decided to keep Yuri to breed instead of selling him off. He grabbed Yuri’s arms tighter and dragged him out of the room. 

Yuuir ran after them. “He's still young! he could get pregnant! He’s so small still!” 

“He can't just stay here unbonded! I keeping him here for you!” Victor yelled. “I would get lots of money for an omega like him! But I’m not selling him because I know you like him!”

“Why can't he just stay here unbonded?! Would you force our kids to bond with people?! Would you be just like your father?!” Yuuri screamed. He never fought Victor but his instincts to protect Yuri,who he viewed as his child more than his own, was stronger than his fear of Victor. “I'll hate you if you do!” 

“I’m nothing like my father!” Victor screamed. He grabbed Yuri roughly and dragged him away before Yuuri could stop him. He shoved Yuri into a breeding room and locked the door. The alpha was already inside as Victor locked it and put the only key in his pocket. 

 

Victor made his way back and grabbed Yuuri roughly. “It’s time to go back to the house.”

Yuuri whimpered and started screaming. “Let me go!” 

He tried to pull away but Victor was way more stronger. Victor dragged him over to Nikita and picked him over before pulling Yuuri back to their house. 

Yuuir tried to fight back, scared. “Victor! Please! Let me go! You're hurting me!” 

Victor pushed him to the floor and set Nikita on the couch. He grabbed his suitcase. “I’ll be back in a few days. There’s plenty of food for both of you here.”

Yuuri curled up on the floor. “Don't come back! Don't ever come back! I won't ever forgive you for this! I won't ever love you! You are just like your father!” 

Victor slammed the door as he left, locking Yuuri in the house. Nikita was crying quietly on the couch. 

All Yuuri could think about as he looked at Nikita was how much he looked like Victor. He was pretty much identical to Victor’s baby pictures.

Yuuir started to cry. “You're going to turn out just like him! You're going to be a monster just like your father! Why...why did I have you?!” 

Nikita got off the couch and went over to him. “Mommy?” 

Yuuir looked at him. “Don't call me that!” 

Nikita looked at him scared. “M-Mommy?”

“Get away from me!” Yuuri screamed and pushed Nikita hard to the ground. “You're a monster!” 

Nikita started sobbing. “Mommy!”

Yuuri covered his ears and shook his head. “Go away!” 

Nikita clung to him scared, shaking. “Love mommy!” 

Yuuri felt Nikita’s fear and froze. He looked at the young boy. ‘I can't...I can't hate him...why can't I hate him?! Why?!’ 

Nikita continued to cry trying to clinging to him. Yuuri pulled away and ran into his and Victor's room. He locked the door and curled up in the corner. His mind going everywhere.


	4. Chapter 3

Yuri bang on the door screaming. “Let me out!” 

The alpha slowly walked up to him. “H-hey…” 

“Get away from me! I'm not letting you bond me!” Yuri hissed. He looked around the room there was a bed in the corner. Beside that was a couch on the other side of the room was a pile of blankets and cloth. “Don’t touch me!” 

“I don't want too either but we have too. If master comes back and we aren't bonded...he’ll hurt us both…” The alpha was dressed nicely and clean. 

“I’ll hurt you if you try to touch me!” Yuri yelled. He was quite smaller than the alpha but Yuri wasn’t going to give up without a fight. 

“My name is Otabek… what's yours?” 

Yuri backed away from him. Otabek’s smell was strong, he was starting to lose control.. “I’m not telling you!” 

“We have too. We don't have a choice.” 

“Alpha… I want... ” Yuri’s eyes glazed over. His breathing sped up. He shook his head and tried to regain control as he felt his heat start. “No!” 

Otabek went over to Yuri releasing his sent. “I'm sorry...I don't want to do this but we can't have master mad. Bonding is better than what he will do to us…” 

Yuri felt himself slip away, getting lost in the heat. His scent became stronger and filled the room. It reminded Otabek of fresh flowers and strawberries. “Alpha~, I want~...”

Otabek was overwhelmed by his scent. He grabbed Yuri and pulled him to the bed. Yuri whimpered and tried to pull away. “Please don’t.”

“I have to.” Otabek said taking off the dress. Yuri had been forced to wear a pair of red panties and a matching bra.

“Don’t do this…” Yuri plead but couldn’t bring himself to pull away. His heat was controlling him and he was struggling to fight it. 

“I’ll be gentle.” Otabek said and softly stroked his sides and kissed down to his neck. He leaned in and scented Yuri, knowing it was what he needed to send him over the edge. Yuri moaned and he lost himself to the heat. 

Yuri pulled him into a kiss, grinding their body's hard against each others. Otabek moaned and kissed him deeper, groping him hard. Yuri kissed back needily. “Take me alpha~!” 

Otabek moaned and stroked him gently, attacking his mouth. Yuri moaned. He was already very wet. He spread his legs and grinded against his hand. “Alpha, make me pregnant! I want you to use me! Fill me up with your seeds and mark me as yours~!” 

Otabek moaned completely turned on by Yuri’s behavior. Yuri was soon naked under him, stretched out. He was flushed and panting. “Alpha, take me~!” 

Otabek slowly pushed in, stroking Yuri hard. Yuri moaned uncontrollably. “Alpha~! So big~! Move~!”

Otabek moaned, thrusting harder. Yuri moaned uncontrollably. 

“Alpha~!” Yuri moaned uncontrollably. Otabek was soon starting to knot. He thrusted deep inside of Yuri as his knot filled him up. Yuri gasped and came onto their chests. “So big~!” 

Otabek moaned and bit his neck hard as he came hard into him. Yuri whimpered lightly as the blood started to run down his neck. Once Otabek pulled away, Yuri rolled them over and bit Otabek's neck. Otabek flinched at the pain but they both could feel a spark. Yuri pulled away and collapsed in Otabek as the knot started to deflate. Otabek wrapped his arm around Yuri’s waist and pulled him close again. “I’ll protect you my omega.”

 

Nikita was sitting at the door when Yuuri finally came out. Yuuri could smell urine as soon as he came out and noticed Nikita had an accident. Something he hadn't done since he learned how to use the potty. Yuuri frowned and went over to him. He grabbed Nikita roughly and pulled him to the couch. “Nikita why did you have an accident! You're a bad boy! You shouldn't be doing that!” 

“I-I'm sorry, mommy.” Nikita said quietly. 

Yuuri pulled Nikita on his lap and started to spank him hard. “Sorry?! You're not sorry!” 

“Mommy stop!” Nikita cried. He looked up at Yuuri with his blue eyes. 

‘Victor’s eyes…’ Yuuri thought. Victor was in runt. Yuuri could smell it in the air. Before he knew it Victor was right in front of him. Yuuri fought back, hitting Victor as hard as he could. Victor fought back. Yuuri only hit harder. He pinned Victor to the ground hitting him until he stopped moving. Yuuri ran into the bedroom locking himself inside. All he could think about was staying away from Victor. 

Yuuri was broken from his trance when he heard a scream. He didn't know how long he had been out of it but he could tell he had been a while. He was starving and thirsty. Yuuri heard sobbing. It sounded full of pain and fear. He slowly stood up and made his way out of the room. He stood in the doorway of the living room watching in shock as Victor cried over the little body on the floor. Victor sobbed pulling the boy into his arms. One of Victor's security alphas ran in. He said something into the radio and soon the room was full of people. One of the omegas went to Yuuri and had him sit down. 

Neither Yuuri or Victor payed any attention to the people buzzing around them. Their focus was on Nikita. The omega attending to Yuuri tried to get him to drink and eat but Yuuri just watched his son. Victor was crying hard trying to get Nikita to wake up. The little boy was covered in bruises, almost every inch of his body was purple. Yuuri felt his heart stop waiting for Nikita to move. Victor held the little boy tightly in his arms as terrified blue eyes opened to meet his. Victor completely broke down, sobbing harder than he had ever before, relieved his little boy was still alive. Dr. Daina held a sippy cup with juice up to the dehydrated boy’s lips. Nikita chugged the juice. Once he finished it, she got him some water and food. Nikita started to regain his strength. He clung to Victor as the doctor tried to look him over. 

Yuuri watched Nikita, still in a trance like state. 

Victor carried Nikita over to Yuuri. He pulled Yuuri into his arms, sandwiching Nikita between them. Victor was crying as well, hold the two close. Yuuir tried to push away.“Mommy’s sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you...I'm so sorry. Mommy loves you…” 

Victor stayed close to them. Part of Victor was furious at Yuuri for what he did to Nikita but Dr. Dina told him a while ago that Yuuri was showing signs of PTSD. Victor just ignored it, thinking Yuuri would be fine. “I-It's okay Yuuri. It's my fault. I should have taken better care of you….”

Yuuri shook his head. “I-I hurt him...I didn't realize it was him...w-what if I do it again? I can't be near him...I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to lose him…” 

Victor held him close. “I'll get you help. I promise. It'll be okay.” 

Yuuri cried again. “I'm sorry...Victor...I'm sorry that I hurt our baby…I...I saw his eyes and...he looks exactly like you...and...I lost it...I thought...I thought I was fighting you...you were attacking me...but...it wasn't you…” 

“It'll be okay, I promise.” Victor held him close and rocked him. Nikita was still between them. 

Yuuri looked at Nikita. “Victor...why aren't you mad at me? Why aren't you punishing me?” 

“You're important to me…” Victor said. He started crying again pulling Yuuri and Nikita close. “I love you, Yuuri, and I don't want to lose either of you!” 

Yuuri was shocked at Victor's words. “Y-you love me?” 

“Please don't leave me, I can't lose you or Nikita. I know I haven’t showed it, but I do care about you.” Victor kissed his forehead. “I promise I'll try to be better for both of you.”

Yuuri was still in shocked. He had never realized that Victor felt that way. 

“You should eat too.” Victor said taking a plate from one of the omegas and started feeding Yuuri. Most of the people left only two omegas and the doctor remained. 

“I would like to bring the two up to the infirmary to do a check up.” Dr Dina said. 

Yuuri was scared. “W-what if the babies are hurt too?!” He put his hand on his stomach. 

“Let's not worry about that until we can check you out.” Dr. Dina said. Victor picked Yuuri and Nikita and carried them to the infirmary. He laid them in the bed and sat next to it holding both of their hands. 

Yuuri was worried. He didn't remember eating or drinking anything while he was out of it. 

Dr. Dina checked over Nikita first. 

“W-will he be okay?” Yuuri asked. Nikita whimpered as the doctor pressed on his stomach. 

“Yeah, even if you didn't realize it. You held back somewhat. He's just bruised. Nothing more.” The doctor said. “Now let's check over you.” 

Victor smiled. “Nikita is okay,” 

Yuuri felt horrible. He looked at Nikita. The doctor got the ultrasound machine and checked on the babies. They could soon hear two heart beats but they weren't as strong as before. 

“Are they okay?” Victor asked nervously. 

“They're fine. Just stressed. Let's keep Yuuri on bed rest for a few days and they should be just fine.” She said. 

Yuuri frowned and looked at the ultrasound. “I'm sorry…”. 

“Just get some rest,” Victor said. Dr. Dina finished checking over him.  
“They're both fine. They just need some rest.” She said. “I want both of them to stay here and rest.” 

Yuuri frowned. “But...I have to help Victor…” 

“No, I want you to stay here and rest. I'll take care of everything.” Victor said. “All I want you to think about is yourself and Nikita and the babies.” 

Yuuri looked at him. “Okay…but...what if I space out again? What if I hurt him again?” 

“You won't be alone. I'm going to get a nursemaid to look after you and Nikita. No one is going to hurt Nikita.” Victor said.

“C-can Yuri be the nursemaid?” Yuuri asked. 

“Uh, he's not really the caretaker type.” Victor frowned. “But if it makes you happy, then okay.” 

Yuuri smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” 

“He's still in heat. He still has a day or two left.” Victor said. “I'll have another omega watch you till then.” 

Yuuri frowned. “Is he...with the alpha?” 

“Yes,” Victor said. “They've already been together two days. If Yuri isn't pregnant already he sure will be by the end of his heat.” 

Yuuri frowned. He looked at the ceiling. 

“He'll enjoy being a breeder. It's what omegas are for. All omegas are programmed to be mothers.” Victor said. 

Yuuri frowned. “Even if we don't want to be...is that why we bonded…” 

“We're a family. And that means we have kids.” Victor said. He looked at the sleeping boy curled up to Yuuri. “Do you regret having Nikita?”

“No...I love him ...but…” Yuri looked at his hands. He hadn’t wanted to have kids with victor. He couldn't even look at Nikita when he was first born.

“Nikita means everything to me. I knew I was ready for him long before he was born. I love him so much and I love our twins so much. Being a father is the one thing I truly love being.” Victor said. Yuuri looked at victor.

“I was scared when I got pregnant...I was scared of you...and thinking of having a little you...someone who would hurt people...I didn't want it. I hated Nikita until a week after he was born. I would see you in him, but I also saw a sweet little boy who I had carried...I couldn't hate him anymore and I love him so much now. I just...I don't want him to be like you and your father…”Yuuri looked at the ceiling again. “It hurts so much...to be an omega...being seen as a sex toy or something to make a family with. I wasn't ready to be a mother...but I couldn't do anything...because you're a higher up alpha...I didn't have a choice...I knew I had to do whatever you wanted…” 

“You never talk to me. You blocked me out of your life. How was I supposed to know?!” Victor yelled. 

Yuuri flinched at Victor’s voice. “I-I'm sorry...I was scared! How could I talk?! You try to be in my shoes! But I don't regret it now! I love Nikita! And I'll love the twins! But...I'm still scared..”

Victor forced himself to calm down. He laid down in the bed with him and held him. “I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You said you wanted to have a kid when you were in heat…” 

“I was in heat...that's what all us omegas do while we were in heat…we blank out and say things...I'm sorry...I'm getting you mad…” 

“It was the first time you said that. You only said it once. And you have every right to be mad at me…” Victor sighed. He stroked Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri shook his head and became quiet. Victor kissed him gently. “Our bond is faded. We can renew it once you give birth or we don't have to be bonded anymore.” 

Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand. “I...I want to be bonded…” 

“We can do a two way bond this time.” Victor smiled. There were two types of bonds. A one way bond gave an alpha control over the omega, it was an uncompleted bond that gave the alpha all the power. But a two way bond connected the two. Victor had never left Yuuri complete the bond, something his father would always insist on. 

“I'd like that.” 

“You're beautiful.” Victor stroked his face pushing some hair out of his face. “I am so lucky to have you.” 

Yuuri blushed harder, looking deeply into Victor’s eyes. “R-really?” 

Victor kissed him gently. “You don't have to do anything you don't want to anymore. You don't have to breastfeed Nikita anymore.” 

Yuuri smiled weakly. “Really?”

“You can do whatever you want.” Victor smiled. “Why don't you get some rest?”

Yuuri curled up to Victor. “Will you lay with me?” 

“Of course,” Victor smiled.Yuuri clung to him and closed his eyes slowly. They both were soon fast asleep with Nikita asleep in the middle. After find his precious baby broken on the floor like that, something in Victor truly broke and he realizes he had to start changing if he wanted to be able to truly care for his family.


	5. Chapter 4

Yuri slowly woke up. His heat had just ended and he was sore all over. He couldn't move his body. Otabek was clinging to him in his sleep. Yuri realized Otabek deflated knot was still in him. Yuri whimpered as he realized they must have passed out before the knot had deflated. Yuri just laid there waiting for Otabek to wake up. 

Otabek woke up a little while later. He pulled out of Yuri and laid him down gently. “Feeling better?” 

“Don’t touch me!” Yuri whimpered. 

“I'm sorry…” Otabek said. “I'm really sorry...are you sore?” 

“Leave me alone!” Yuri growled. He tried to get up but fell back to the ground whimpering. He was bruised all over. 

Otabek went over to him and helped him back into bed. Yuri growled and scratch him. “Don't touch me!”

Otabek frowned and backed away. “You're the one that kept begging.You wouldn’t take no.” 

“I didn't want to!” Yuri growled. “That was the heat talking! I'm not even sixteen yet!” 

“I'm sorry...but now we’re bonded…” Otabek said. 

Yuri curled up with his back to Otabek. They heard the door open. Victor came in.

“How did it go you two?” He smirked at Yuri. “I can see you made your alpha happy. Did he use you well?” 

“We bonded.” Otabek said. 

“Good, he's going to be a nursemaid for Yuuri. He'll take care of Yuuri during the day while I'm working. After that he's yours to do what you want with. I don't care what you do to him. Just get him content. Now pick him up and take him to the infirmary.” 

“Yes sir…” Otabek said and picked up Yuri.

“I'm not his to own! I'm a person! I don't want to be bonded! I don't want to be pregnant!” Yuri struggled in his arms. He growled at Otabek. “Let me go. I don't want this!” 

“I expect you to get him under control. Don’t forget you get all his punishments.” Victor said. “So make sure he doesn't get in trouble.” 

“I don't care if I get punished!” Yuri yelled. He continued to struggled. 

“Y-yes sir…” Otabek said. “Omega...please...I don't want to get punished…”

“His name is Yuri by the way.” Victor said as he left. Yuri continued to thrash around. 

Otabek freaked out. “Yuri! Please stop! You'll be a nursemaid! That will be good for you! Please! I don't want to get hurt! And I don't want to hurt you anymore!” 

“No! I don't want to!” Yuri yelled as he carried him up to the infirmary. He laid down on the infirmary bed. “I don't care about you! You hurt me!”

Nikita started crying being awoken by the two. Yuuri and Nikita spent the last two days in the infirmary. Nikita had stopped talking and was very clingy to Yuuri and Victor. 

“I don't have a choice and you didn’t either.” Otabek yelled. 

Yuuri frowned and held Nikita close, calming him down. Yuri notice the two. He got up and stumbled over to their bed. He laid down and curled up to Yuuri. 

Yuuri held him. “I'm sorry...I couldn't stop Victor…” 

Yuri curled up to him exhausted. His whole body was hurting. “It's not your fault.” 

“Yes it is...I'm supposed to protect you…” 

Dr. Dina started to check Yuri over. Yuri whimpered and clung to Yuuri. 

Yuuri held him close. He felt horrible for letting Yuri get hurt. “Yuri...Victor said he loved me...w-what do I do?” 

“He hurt you. He’ll only hurt you more.” Yuri growled. “Don’t trust him!”

Yuuri frowned. “I hurt Nikita...I beat him...but I didn't realize it was him…” 

Yuri looked at Nikita concerned. “Is he okay?”

“Yes…” Yuuri said. “But I'm a horrible mother...he won't talk or say anything…” 

“You’re not a horrible mom. Victor beats you. He damaged you. He’s the horrible parent.” Yuri said hugging him. 

“But I hurt him! Look at him! He's so weak! And then I couldn't protect you!” Yuuri said, starting to cry. “I don't want to hurt anyone anymore! What if I hurt him again?!” 

“You won't. It'll be okay.” Yuri said holding him in his arms. Nikita laid in the middle of the two clinging to Yuuri. 

Dr. Dina let the two have their moment and checked over Otabek. 

“I'm scared...that's why I asked for you to be my nursemaid..but...he doesn't care...he says he loves me but he doesn't show it!...he gets mad so easily and it's scary…” 

Yuri kissed his forehead. “You're already getting better. You're talking more. Once you're better, Nikita can get better too. He needs you to be strong, okay?” 

Yuuri nodded slowly. 

“What? Did he hurt you?” Yuri frowned. 

“He got mad and he's pushed me to the floor and grabbed my arms tight...what if he hurts me and ends up hurting the babies? When he left angry...that day...I lost it and...hurt Nikita thinking I was trying to get away from Victor...it's because of him that I'm like this! And Nikita...looks so much like Victor...but Victor says I'm important to him and that he loves me...but...I don't know if he's just lying…” 

“He won't hurt the babies. That's all he wants you for… that and the sex.” Yuri said disgusted. 

Yuuri frowned. He felt his heart ache at Yuri’s comment. “That's true...he says omegas are made to be mothers… I can't trust him...” 

“I won't leave you. I'll be here forever. I'll help you get better.” Yuri said. 

Yuuri smiled weakly. “I'm glad I have you...I don't know what I would do if we weren't friends…” 

Yuri smiled. “I love you. You're like a parent to me. You've always taken care of me.” 

“And I'll always take care of you. I'll protect you with my life.” Yuuri said. Yuri slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Dr Dina bandaged up Otabek. He had lots of scratch marks and bruises all over his arms and chest.

Otabek flinched at each touch. 

“Yuri's always been a fighter. I'm not surprised you have so many cuts.” Dr Dina said. Yuri had a few moments of clarity as the heat played out. He had attacked Otabek and tried to get out. 

Otabek nodded. “He's strong too…” 

“Please don't hurt him anymore…” Yuuri said. 

“I didn't want to hurt him in the first place. Master made me...and he said if I don't control him, I'll get all his punishes….” Otabek said. 

“You should get some rest too, Otabek.” Dr Dina said.

Otabek nodded. “Okay…” 

After Otabek fell asleep, Dr. Dina helped Yuuri sit up and led him off to the side. Nikita started whimpering and curled up to Yuri. Dr Dina sat them in the corner. “Let's do a therapy session, okay?”

Yuuri was scared. “O-okay…” 

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell victor anything.” Dr. Dina said. She had been here as long as Yuuri had and she was one of the few people Yuuri trusted. 

“Yuri is really close with you.”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes…he's like a son to me…” 

“He was the only one to survive his litter wasn't he? I heard Victor's father sold his parents right after.”

Yuuri nodded again. “Yeah…” He looked at his hands.

“How do you feel about Otabek?” 

“I don't know...he doesn't seem bad...Victor forced him…” Yuuri said. “W-why are we talking about them?” 

“Yuri is important to you. You were upset about him mating before your blackout right?”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes…” 

“Do you think that's what trigger it?”

“I think so...but...Victor got mad at me and put me in the room roughly...he had pushed me to the ground and the next I knew...I thought I was fighting him...but it wasn't him…” 

“You think of Yuri as your own kid. Your parental instincts kicked in and you fought him to protect Yuri.” 

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah...I had remembered the day he had hurt me and I freaked out...Yuri means so much to me and he knows that…” 

“Victor said he did it to keep him close right?” 

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah...but he still hurt him…” 

“Yeah, Victor choice wasn’t the best but he did think  
of you.” She said. “How do you feel about Victor?” 

Yuuri frowned. “I-I don't know...I'm scared of him...I want to trust him but...I know I can't…” 

“You were starting to trust him again yesterday.”

“Y-yeah...because he was being nice...but...after knowing what he was doing to Yuri...I don't think I can…” Yuuri said. “He hurts so many innocent people...he's just like his father…and Nikita will grow up to be like him too…” The therapist noticed Yuuri’s facial expression change after saying his last sentence. “Nikita...he looks exactly like Victor…” 

“Why do you think that Nikita will grow up to be like him?” The therapist frowned. 

“Because he's Victor's son...because Victor will make him hurt people...and he looks like him. His eyes...are the same...the hair...the face….everything….everything is the same….I hate that Nikita looks like him...I see Victor in him...and Victor turned horrible because of his father...so Nikita will be like him…” Yuuri’s hands clenched into fists. 

“Victor only had his father. He didn't have anyone to stop his father from changing him into what he is. Nikita has you though.” 

Yuuri frowned. “But I can't stop him...Victor will get mad and hurt me again…” 

“Does Nikita hurt people?” 

Yuuri shook his head. “No...he's gently and loving…” 

Victor came into the room. He went over to Yuuri. “Hey, how are you?” 

Yuuri looked at his hands and became quiet. Victor frowned. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri wouldn't look at him. Victor noticed he was shaking a little. 

“I was just checking on you and Nikita.” Victor said softly. “I should get going. I still have work to do.” 

He went over to Nikita and kissed his forehead. “I love you baby. Be good for mommy. I'll be back later.” 

Nikita clung to Victor and wouldn't let go.

Victor held Nikita close. “What's wrong, Nikita?” 

“Nikita bad…” Nikita said quietly. 

Yuuri frowned. “No...you're not bad...please don't think that...you're a good boy...I'm sorry…”

“Nikita bad boy.” Nikita cried. “Nikita going to hurt people like daddy!” 

“Nikita, it's okay. You're a good boy. You're so sweet and kind.” Victor held him close and stroked his cheek. He had tears running down his face. It broke his heart to see his baby hurting. 

Yuuri started crying hard as well. 

“Mommy gets mad and spanks me a lot!” Nikita cried. “Cause I'm a bad boy….” 

“You spank him?” Victor looked at Yuuri shocked.

“I did...!” Yuuri started to panic. Yuuri started to hit Victor and Nikita going into fight or flight mode. Victor held Nikita closer trying to shield him from Yuuri, too shocked to do anything else. And alpha guard soon pulled Yuuri away from them and held him down. Dr. Dina gave yuuri a sedative so he wouldn’t hurt himself or anything else. 

Nikita was screaming, scared. 

“Shh baby. It's okay.” Victor held Nikita close trying to comfort him as the tears fell. Yuri and Otabek were awaken during their little scene. Yuri was shaking on the bed. Otabek was scared also. He held Yuri close, trying to shield him from any possible danger. 

“I-I'm going to take him home… Yuuri needs to stay here…” 

“Okay, I'll keep an eye on him.” Dr Dina said. Victor nodded and left with Nikita. He didn't know what to do but he knew he needed to keep Nikita away from Yuuri.


End file.
